The subject matter disclosed herein relates to industrial process facilities and, in particular, to techniques to expedite processes that update executable instructions (e.g., software, firmware, etc.) across various devices found in the facility and/or process lines.
Industrial factories utilize many varieties of devices to control and regulate the operation of a process (e.g., refining fuel). These devices often include executable instructions in the form of, for example, firmware, software, and computer programs that instruct the operation of the device. Implementation of these devices may require that the executable instructions undergo changes, or updates, that are meant to improve operation of the device. These updates, while necessary, can require significant bandwidth and time to complete over the networking protocols common to plants and factory automation.